Truly, Madly, Deeply
by ILoveYouMoreWithEveryBreath
Summary: Bella Moves to Forks her Miny death trap. Shes the knew kid in town, but so are the Cullens. will they become friends? Will she fall for Edward or an old friend Jacob?
1. Chapter 1 Fly Away

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fly Away

Nobody In their right mind should be at the airport at six bloody thirty in the morning!

It's in Humane and completely no worth the effort. I ranted and raved about it to mum but she just kept reminding me it was the only time left. I soon gave up not wanting to leave on a bad note. Instead I grabbed my bag and stumbled sleepily over to a nearby table and chairs and occupied myself for the next hour or so.

I don't know how long I was aimlessly sitting there staring or like mother would say "people watching" because I was so caught up watching a little girl cry and hug her daddy goodbye, the tears were streaming down her face and the pain in the parents eyes was awful, and yet the mother picked up the daughter and walked away to board a plane off to some place in the country or world. It brought back so many memories of me saying goodbye to Charlie when Rene and him broke up, I could feel the hurt balling up in my chest so pushed those memories away quickly before Mother noticed. I came back to the real world to head mum calling my name and yanking on my bag.

"Isabella! I swear to god if you don't answer me in the next five seconds you can find your own way to your plane!"

"Rene calm down" ugh why does Phil have to be here?

"Sorry mum I was busy..busy watching...I was in another world. Sorry, still waking up"

I gave her a tired smile hoping it would help.

She sighed and smiled back "Its ok Hun, im just stressing I don't want you to go, I know this must also be hard for you, are you sure you want to go live with Charlie? Because im sure he would understand if you don't it's not to late" she started pulling out her cell but I quickly caught her arm

"For the Gazilionth time mum, im absolutely sure, besides a change of scenery would be good for me, and I miss Charlie"

"But Hun it is so wet and green in Forks, your year is nearly up, cant you stay and finish here, what if you slip, you know how clumsy you.."

"MUM" I cut her off "please stop before you give yourself a nose bleed"

I smiled and hugged her

"aw honey im going to miss you, my baby girl is growing up"

"im going to miss you to mum" and the warmth "besides we both know I grew up years ago"

I hugged her again and noticed Phil standing awkwardly off to the side.

We were doing a mental checklist with each other when a naisly voice over the loud speaker told us my flight was now ready to board. I gave mum and Phil another hug, Phil can't hug at all just to point that out, he always goes so stiff.

I sniffed back some tears and walked over to the happy Flight Attendant, I thought it was rather a scary looking smile, but smiled back; I took a deep breath and stepped onto the plane.

After struggling down the aisle tripping over a few bags I got to my seat by the window, thank you mum! I was so greatfull that my elbows weren't going to get bashed to pieces by the Trolley now. I turned to see who was sitting next to me and sighed in relief to see and old lady sit down. I was rather relieved that I didn't have to sit next to a fat guy or a pest of a kid. I looked in front of me to see a couple making out; at least they weren't next to me. I looked out the window and started to dread my choice to evict myself away, who was I kidding? There is no way I am going to survive in Forks, its like a miny death trap to me The sign for seat belt to be put on came on, wish was proof that I wasn't going anywhere. The plane started to take off so I took another big breath and said goodbye to Warmth, Sunshine and Good times and Hello to Dull, Cold and boring.

The couple in Front started to discuss when a good time was to go the bathroom..together, ugh how very un- original. I grabbed my I pod and chose a song that fitted my mood, Fly away By Jean Claude Ades seem to fit perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

We got to Charlie's house, my knew cell I meen Hell wait no...Home. He grabbed my bags and took them inside; it was exactly how I remembered it, small and cozy.

"Well welcome home bells, I know its nothing bit but it keeps the rain of my head, good thing to seeing as we get a lot of it down here. Oh and sorry I didn't get time to do cleaning, to busy making a living!"

I just smiled at him and told him it's nice "where's my room dad? I've forgotten and I'm a bit jet lagged"

"Oh right of course you are kid! Just up the stairs and to your right down the hall"

"Oh yeah, I remember now thanks dad" I grabbed my bags and headed up stairs, tripping over the last one, damn it. I opened the door and threw my bags onto my bed making a dust storm to fly up into the air, I sneezed a few times then went and hunted a duster. Once doing that I jumped under my covers and went to sleep with the muffled sound of my tears.

The next morning I woke up to another overcast day, great! I rolled my eyes and dug through my bag for my fav trackies and jumper. I stumbled down the stairs and grabbed the wall to help me stop my fall; Charlie was still home and hiding a smirk from seeing me fall.

"Morning Bells! Nice sleep?"

"Hey char-dad, yeah it was good thanks, I love the smell of dust in the morning"

His smile faded and I just laughed. I walked over to a nearby chair and threw myself down, only to jump back up and walk over to a shelf full of photos.

"Oh god dad, what is this? Some sort of shrine?"

"Now now bells be nice, there al of you growing up! And some of your mother and I" he seemed to say the last part a bit quieter.

"Is this you and mum?" I picked up a picture of a young man with a huge grin plastered on his face staring at the woman next to him and she was laughing and looking right back at him with love and adoration in both their eyes.

"Yes that's your mother and I, back when we were first engaged" he gave me a smile that seemed genuine

"Wow you both look so…happy"

"Yes bells we were both happy together once upon a time, good to know you knew that"

"Sorry dad, I sometimes just, forget" I quickly changed the topic to another picture of three men holding up a huge fish of sorts

"What's this picture of?" I heard him get up and make his way over to me and took the photo out of my hands

"Aahh that's Billy Black, Me and Carlisle Cullen, they used to be my best mates. Well Billy is but we haven't seen Carlisle in many years, he's back in town though I hear, with his four kids, all adopted of course, he was always caring Carlisle"

"I think I remember Billy, does he have a son? And how old are Carlisle's Kids? I'm so glad I'm not going to have all the attention on me at school now"

"Yeah Jacob Black, he's a few years younger but you used to get on like a house on fire, I thin I have a photo of you both all covered in mud somewhere" he chuckled " And two of Carlisle's kids are your age, 17 and the other two are 18 or something I'm not sure. You were never one for attention were you Bells, take after me a bit" I grimaced but hoped Charlie didn't notice.

"Oh would you look at the time, I have to get to work, what are you doing today Bells?"

"Oh um I might just do some reading and unpacking and stuff" smile

"Okely dokely, have fun kid!" and he was gone, I heard the cruiser start up and drive away. I went back up stairs and grabbed Wuthering Heights out of my bag and sat down to read it and from what I can remember Jacob doesn't go to Forks High, shit that sucks, great I have nobody . I hope the Cullen Kids are nice, I wonder why they were all adopted. Maybe his wife can't have a kid, that's sad. Argh why am I so concerned about these kids I've never met! The phone rang and scared me half to death, I divided down stairs whilst remembering I forgot to call Mum, oops I'm in heaps of trouble now, and of course it was Rene on the phone, the first few words were "ISABELLA WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! I've been hyperventilating all morning!" I can tell this phone call is going to be fun. Once that was over I headed back upstairs remembering tomorrow if my first day of school, can life get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3 Painful First Meetings

Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I went to be early so I could be fully aware for my day tomorrow. I need all the energy I can get! Whilst falling to sleep I silently hoped that a bit of sun would peak through the gaps in the clouds so my day could be a tad bit better.

But of course I opened my eyes to another overcast day like many to come. I groaned and slumped over to my dresser and pulled out some jeans, a half decent looking top and through my jacket overtop with a scarf. I'm so not ready for the weather down here, but ill survive. I headed down stairs and sat next to Charlie who was reading the paper and eating his breakfast.

"So kid, it's your big day ey"

"Thanks for reminding me dad" I didn't mean to put so much venom into it "sorry, I'm just a little scared"

"It's ok Bells I understand fully, I've tested your truck to make sure it works, which it does! So that's some good news then hey"

"Oh yes, the least of my worries" wouldn't it just be awful if I couldn't get to school!

There was an awkward silence so I got up and started packing my bag

"Well im off now Bells, you do know the way to school don't you?" he seemed to be just as worried as I am for my first day

"Yeah I know dad, Ill be fine I promise, you better get going before your late"

He grabbed his coat and gun off the hook said bye and left. The house was a very scary silent so I grabbed Charlie's dishes and threw them into the drain to make some noise. I ran upstairs almost killing myself again and brushed my teeth and dragged the comb through my hair, grabbed my bag and a granola bar and headed out the door. I thought it best to go early seeing as I didn't really know where Forks high was, and I needed to park and go to the front office first.

I jumped into my truck and put the heating on as high as it could get, to my astonishment the radio worked which was a definite plus, I started towards the centre of town, driving slow and carefully. A few minutes later I came to a halt outside a driveway with a sign saying "Forks High".

"Huh where are all the big gates and metal detectors? How odd, what's even odder is im talking to myself, and I still am" why this place is seriously getting to me and I haven't even been here three days. I drove up and parked outside a small building that said "front office" I sat there for a minute debating whether or not to step outside into the cold, eventually my goody goody side won over and I was running into the office.

The woman behind the desk gave me an odd look and raised her eyebrows; she was wearing a bright red top with her hair done in a really bad perm.

"May I help you?"

"Ah yes, im knew here my name is Bella.." she cut me off and gushed at who I was

" Isabell Swan! Why of course your Charlie's daughter you have his eyes"

I just smiled politely and took a step closer.

" here is a form I need you to fill out quickly dear then I will give you your map and schedule, you can sit over there" she pointed to three chairs on the other side of the room I took the binder and sat down, a few minutes later the door opened bringing in the cold wind I shuddered and looked up to see four God like people stepping in, one Girl was tall with long blonde hair and a perfect figure that belonged on the cover of a swimsuit Mag, another boy was tallish, a good build wish also blonde hair, once he stepped inside I seemed to feel calmer, then a little pixie looking girl with short black hair that spiked out everywhere and close behind her a guy with redishbrown hair came in. The all briefly looked at me, took the same forms as I did and started to fill them out; I got up and handed mine back over

"Thank you dear, here is your schedule and map, now you need to park you're er..car? Over the other side of the school, have a good day"

"Thank you ill see you later"

I turned around and smiled at the group behind me, the girls seemed to look me up and down at what I was wearing, but not in a judgmental way, the blonde guy didn't bother looking up, yet the guy with the reddish brown hair seemed to stair straight into my eyes, I blushed and quickly walked out.

I parked my truck where the lady said to and headed into the canteen where a tall lanky guy with bad skin and oil slick hair stepped in front of me

"Your new here" it wasn't a question but a statement of fact

"Err yes I am, and you are?"

"The names Eric, and your Isabell Swan"

"Ha, yes" that's not scary at all "that's my name don't wear it out" I smiled weakly at him and tried to get past

"What class you got now" I was screaming go away in my head

"English in building four" I smiled again trying to step past but bumped into the god like looking guy from in the Front office

"Oh sorry my bad" I didn't even get a "that ok" back just a stare and they kept walking

"Their the Cullens and hales" this Eric kid was getting on my nerves

" yes I know, look I don't want to be late so see ya" I quickly walked away and into my room where a lot of curious eyes just looked up at e questioningly, I blushed and handed my note to the teacher and found a spot where I sat down and opened my book.

The next class was Trig which I hate and suck at, so I obviously, not meaning to of course, fell asleep and woke up to find my class gone, I jumped up realizing class had ended and ran down the corridor looking for my next class, I turned the corner and smashed into an open locker dock causing me to fall back onto the ground

"Oh shit! Ouch that hurt"

A though I was dead or something because the next thing I know a god like mad was staring at me asking if I was ok

"Um yeah im ok now, I think"

"Are you sure? You seemed to slam into my locker door pretty hard" he chuckled but tried to suppress it. I just smiled dumbly back up, still lying on the floor

"Need a hand up?" he put out his hand as a gesture to help me up, which I graciously took

"Thanks, im Bella"

"Edward, so where the fire?"

I looked at him for a moment then got the joke "oh right I get it um, im late for class and so I was running and yeah"

"Oh I see, what class?" wow his eyes were a gorgeous topaz color

"I um..er..Sorry what?" I had to look away from his eyes because they just dazzled me; well everything about him took my breath away

"What class have you got? I have..Umm Biology"

"Oh I have that to" oh thank you thank you thank you im in his class!

"Awesome! So we better get going" he started to walk away but I started to feel a bit dizzy

"Um I think I might sit back down for a while my head hurts" he just chuckled at me and said he's just going to go tell the teacher where we were

"Don't go anywhere Kay?"

"Does it look like im going anywhere?" I smiled up at him; he just smiled back and ran down the hall he was back in two seconds with a note excusing us from class.


End file.
